


Про футболку

by altersweetego



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Хоакин знает обо всём, что для Кевина важно. Он запоминает всё, что Кевин говорит (а говорит Кевин много), причём с такой точностью, что можно заподозрить его во внеземном происхождении или в том, что он робот, потому что живые люди такой памятью не обладают.





	Про футболку

**Author's Note:**

> всё как всегда - настоящее время, короткие абзацы, ангст и романс (но больше романс)  
> таймлайн, в общем-то, универсальный  
> за всё спасибо Воробью и нашим перепискам, перетекающим вот в такое вот

― У твоего Хоакина самые холодные глаза на земле, ― говорит однажды Вероника, засовывая в рот хрустящую палочку картошки фри. И повторяет: ― Самые холодные.  
― Да? ― спрашивает Кевин. ― Не замечал.  
Бетти рядом с ним то ли фыркает, то ли начинает хихикать. Вероника закатывает глаза, но не успевает ничего сказать ― Бетти перебивает её, объясняя причину веселья:  
― Ещё бы он замечал. ― Она шутливо толкает Кевина локтем под рёбра. ― Глаза у Хоакина холодные только тогда, когда он смотрит на что-то другое, а ты сама понимаешь…  
Вероника кивает, мол, понимаю.  
Зато Кевин не понимает. Он вопросительно переводит взгляд с одной своей лучшей подруги на другую: может быть, уже объясните?  
Бетти берёт его за руку.  
― Он же смотрит только на тебя, ― она смущённо улыбается. ― Иногда мне кажется, что остального мира для него вообще не существует. Думаю, он даже не знает, как меня зовут.  
Кевин прячется за стакан с молочным коктейлем. Теперь его черёд улыбаться ― смущённо и глупо, но кроме абсолютно влюблённой радости в нём живёт и тревога. Бетти права и не права одновременно: Хоакин знает, как её зовут, и иногда он действительно смотрит на Кевина так, что тому становится страшно.  
У него прозрачные глаза, да, наверное, для кого-то ― совершенно змеиные (и если бы Южные Змеи снимали рекламу для своей группировки, то Хоакин был бы идеальной моделью), но когда Кевин смотрит в них, он видит только тепло: сталь, да, но расплавленную и обжигающую, способную растопить его за секунду, максимум ― за пару секунд. И ему от этого страшно. Может быть, он придумывает или слишком много на себя берёт, но Хоакин смотрит на него так, будто Кевин ― единственное, что имеет значение, и ему откровенно не по себе.  
Есть подозрение, что сам Кевин смотрит на Хоакина точно так же, но это не отменяет тревоги. Что будет дальше? Куда это всё приведёт?  
Кевин хорошо помнит: Ромео и Джульетта долго не протянули.  
― Неправда, ― он наконец выныривает из-за стакана и улыбается Бетти. ― Разумеется, Хоакин знает, как тебя зовут. Он вообще знает обо всём, что для меня важно.  
Сияющая Бетти салютует ему бургером: кому было бы неприятно лишний раз получить напоминание о том, что она важна и любима? Кевин чокается с ней молочным коктейлем, думая о том, что сказал.  
Хоакин действительно знает обо всём, что для Кевина важно. Он запоминает всё, что Кевин говорит (а говорит Кевин много), причём с такой точностью, что можно заподозрить его во внеземном происхождении или в том, что он робот, потому что живые люди такой памятью не обладают.  
Кевин ему даже завидует: было бы здорово так запоминать физику или там математику… С физикой и математикой у него как-то не очень, а вот у Хоакина зато ― идеально, и он даже пытается объяснять, но объяснения чаще всего заканчиваются поцелуями. Сегодня вечером они снова встречаются ― и на этот раз даже пообещали друг другу не целоваться, пока домашка Кевина не будет готова.  
Про свою домашку Хоакин не рассказывает (он вообще из тех, кто больше молчит), но Кевин на то и сын шерифа, чтобы уметь подмечать знаки и о чём-то догадывается. Он абсолютно уверен: как это ни странно, с учёбой у Хоакина нет никаких проблем, а если и есть, то он делает всё, чтобы это исправить. И немножко больше ― чтобы об этом никто не узнал, потому что где это видано, чтобы в Южных Змеях водились отличники.  
Фишка в том, что Хоакин не собирается целую вечность сидеть в Южных Змеях.  
Он достаточно целеустремлённый, чтобы это у него получилось. Он достаточно целеустремлённый даже для того, чтобы отстранить Кевина, когда тот принимается лезть к нему с поцелуями прямо над раскрытой тетрадкой.  
― Физика вперёд, ― говорит он и в третий раз за вечер объясняет одно и то же, терпеливо, как маленькому.  
Спокойствие. Терпение. Уверенность. Три вещи из бесконечного списка того, что Кевину нравится в Хоакине больше всего. Физика физикой, но он давно вывел для себя идеальную формулу, не имеющую к школьным занятиям никакого отношения: с парнем должно быть интересно, с парнем должно быть не страшно, за парня должно быть не стыдно. Есть ещё кое-что: парень должен быть не в шкафу, но до последнего времени это казалось совсем нереальным.  
И вот мы здесь. Хоакин совершенно спокойно берёт его за руку прямо на улице (правда, не совсем понятно, как это сочетается с «давай никому не будем рассказывать», ну да ладно) и безо всяких проблем тусуется с его друзьями в качестве «парня Кевина» (кто бы мог подумать, что это так приятно звучит!). Рядом с ним можно ничего и никого не бояться: обычно хватает одного холодного взгляда, чтобы все отвалили, да и огромная нашивка со змеями на спине его кожанки говорит сама за себя ― с чуваком из банды даже школьным хулиганам не хочется связываться (сложно их в этом винить, ведь обнаружить потом змею у себя в машине ― ситуация не из приятных). И, наконец, с ним всегда интересно, они переписываются круглыми сутками (и по переписке Хоакин куда разговорчивей, чем вживую).  
Кевин иногда задаётся вопросом: насколько Хоакину сложно было подойти к нему первым ― и первым же заговорить, если чаще всего он молчит?  
С другой стороны, не так уж много они и разговаривали, а его манера переводить взгляд на губы и улыбаться самой нахальной на свете улыбкой сводит с ума и без разговоров.  
― Знаешь, что меня пугает? ― полушутя говорит Кевин, когда они наконец-то заканчивают с физикой и губы начинают болеть от поцелуев. Хоакин смотрит на него вопросительно. ― Ты всегда слушаешь, что я говорю. В смысле, серьёзно, я сам не до конца уверен, что именно несу, а ты это слушаешь. Вдруг я однажды проговорюсь, ― подразумевается «о том, как сильно в тебя влюблён», но вслух Кевин этого не говорит, ― проговорюсь и выдам тебе все свои секреты.  
На самом деле, Хоакин и есть самый большой и важный секрет Кевина (пусть о нём и знают все друзья), но этого он тоже не говорит.  
Хоакин откидывается на спинку стула. Его пальцы играют с футболкой Кевина, с самым краем.  
― Какие такие секреты? ― спрашивает он. Глаза у него спокойные и прозрачные, как обычно. Парадокс: как чистый лёт может быть таким тёплым. ― Что ты иногда не гладишь рубашку, если сверху собираешься надеть свитер, но ни за что в этом не признаешься? Или что спишь с ночником, когда твоего отца нет дома? Точнее, ― он на мгновение смотрит вниз, и Кевин готов поспорить, почти улыбается, ― спал, пока я не начал проводить эти ночи с тобой? Или что тебе до сих пор грустно из-за твоего деда? Или что когда Вероника спросила, кто твоя лучшая подружка, ты ответил ей, что она, а когда спросила Бетти, ответил, что Бетти?  
Ну, может быть, вовсе не Хоакин ― его самый страшный секрет, а именно это. Кто знает, на что способны разъярённые Би и Ви?  
Ой да ладно, именно Кевин и знает. Поэтому-то он и проявляет чудеса дипоматии, лавируя между ними обеими.  
А Хоакин продолжает:  
― Что когда ты был маленьким, ты прятал отцовский значок, чтобы он не уходил на работу? Научился плавать только в пятнадцать? Без ума от акций в духе «Если вы съедите четыре бургера до последней крошки, то можете заплатить только за один, а остальные ― за счёт заведения», но боишься, что с четырьмя всё же не справишься? Что ты спишь в футболке, которую я у тебя забыл месяц назад?  
Чёрт, думает Кевин. Он знает.  
Он близок к панике, а когда Кевин паникует, он начинает тараторить и запинаться, что обычно делает ситуацию только хуже, поэтому сейчас он молчит. Молчит, и прячет глаза, и надеется, что Хоакин просто потянется к нему и поцелует ― и они оба забудут всю эту неловкость, как будто ничего не случалось.  
Лучше бы он вообще не заводил этого разговора.  
Когда молчание становится таким невыносимым, что Кевин начинает думать, будто ещё секунда ― и он разорвётся, Хоакин, качнувшись на стуле, гладит его чуть выше пряжки ремня и говорит:  
― Хочешь, я тебе о своих расскажу?  
Кевин сглатывает.  
― О чём?  
― О своих секретах. ― Хоакин пожимает плечами. ― Я, например, до сих пор не умею кататься на велосипеде, раньше безумно боялся змей, а мой шрам на ноге ― это просто собака однажды покусала, зря ты боялся спросить. Мне часто снятся кошмары, но только не тогда, когда я ночую у тебя. И я с ума схожу, когда думаю о том, что тебе нравится спать в моей футболке. И ещё, мне всегда говорили, что у меня ловкие руки и я ими отлично владею, как сын шерифа ― сделай вид, что не слышал, по-моему, когда ты рядом, руки мне отказывают. Не могу к тебе не прикасаться.  
Его ладони скользят Кевину за спину, притягивая и прижимая к себе, поднимаются по позвоночнику выше, накрывают лопатки… Кевин сейчас ― человеческая версия маршмеллоу, тающих в чашке с горячим какао, и он не уверен, что конкретно тому причиной: руки Хоакина или его слова.  
Есть подозрение, что Кевину срочно надо выйти, чтобы не умереть от любви прямо здесь.  
Никуда выйти он, конечно, не может. Он не сдвинется с места, если только это движение не будет навстречу Хоакину ― ещё ближе, ещё и ещё. Он утыкается лбом Хоакину в плечо и замирает так на добрых двадцать секунд: ему просто нужно время, чтобы всё это переварить. Потому что это самая длинная речь Хоакина за всё время их знакомства. И потому что из всего, что Кевину когда-либо говорили (включая «обожаю тебя» от Бетти и «ты лучше всех» от Вероники»), это ближе всего к признанию в любви.  
Кстати, о Бетти и Веронике. Ничего у Хоакина не холодные глаза. Они у него самые лучшие. Как и всё остальное.  
И целуется он умопомрачительно.

…Футболку Хоакину Кевин так и не отдаёт.  
Больше того, он ходит в ней на самые важные контрольные ― и она ему, кажется, помогает.


End file.
